


Learn to live again

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, maybe oocness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident on the job and his life is turned upside down , will Don be able to live the same again ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to live again

**Author's Note:**

> I am EXTREMELY sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, story mistakes, character mistakes etc. I may even say it's an AU just to be safe that if I make a mistake it's not that bad. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, if I did obviously Don would be with Danny and Jessica would not be dead (I loved her even though I didn't want her to be with Flack, they were still good together)

Chapter 1: The Run Up(Prologue)

The sunlight shone through the gap that the black curtains never covered. But it wasn't the sunlight that awoke Donald Flack Junior it was an early phone call from his boss about his next case. Don rolled onto his stomach and stared at his digital orange clock, 4:30 AM. He rolled back onto his back and lay there for a moment. Thinking of a certain someone. Wondering of what it would feel like when they were near .Dreaming of someone lay next to him in his lonely bed. He grunted and slid out of his cream double bed in just his underwear. The young detective carried about his daily routine, that he didn't really do daily as his days were sporadic yet he still called it a daily routine; 10 minute shower, get dressed, a slice of plain brown toast with a black coffee before he grabbed his equipment and made his journey to work. Even though there was an elevator that worked in his apartment building, everyday he chose to take the stairs so he could keep fit. It was quite a long journey as he lived on the seven floor but he enjoyed the trip. It was the one thing in life he was glad he had the choice to do. On his way to work he always got another coffee to get him thorough the day as well as an extra coffee which he bought for the next co worker he saw. He always bought it the way Danny liked it because he always wished he saw Danny first thing but he rarely did. But when questioned on it he answers "It's the flavour I drink" yet it isn't as Danny has two sugars and cream with his black coffee and Flack just has plain black coffee.  
Lucky for Don, Danny was the first one he saw this morning as they are working on the same case.  
" Danny boy, I brought you a coffee considering it's gonna be a long day" Don yawned as he passed the CSI the black coffee with cream. It was 6 am and they both had a double shift. His best friend smiled as he took the cup and mouthed thank you.

"Two male DB's approximately 20 to 30 years old, no wallet's, no IDs, both Vic's has been stabbed at least half a dozen times. Plus there is what looks to be a small trace of some drug on his clothing and around the scene. "Don stated as he looked through his black note book. Danny nodded. It was going to be a very long day.

As Don walked through the crime lab looking for answers on the case he saw a sight which made him angry and distraught at the same time. Danny was snuggled up with Lindsey in a tight hug. 'Surely they should be working'. He has had a crush on his best friend and co worker for nearly two years now. Sure he'd date other women and was in a committed relationship with Jessica before her untimely death, who he did truly love just like he loved Danny but it wasn't the same, he misses her everyday and feels guilty every minute for loving Danny when he should love her even though she is no longer here. But Don had no chance with Danny, the man was engaged and expecting a child which Don sometimes suspect isn't Danny's because who says no to an engagement to someone you 'love' unless you feel guilty about something, she said she wasn't ready but you don't have to get married straight away, some people never do even though they are engaged. The thought of never being with Danny killed him inside however it also made him feel less guilty. Yet He rushed passed them and towards Mac's office.  
"So Mac, what have we got?" Don asked with a fake smile.  
"We've got a lead, we believe they were killed by a mobster gang over drugs, we found fingerprints that match to a Séamus O'Doherty, the second in command with the Irish mob" Mac replied as he flipped through the file. Don smiled.  
"I believe that means a raid, right?"Don smirked with his hands in his pocket. Mac nodded.

As they surrounded the warehouse, the sirens blazing. Don was first in pursuit. Shot gun in hand.  
"NYP get on the ground" Don bellowed with a beckoning voice. The force rushed in when they noticed that the gang would not go without a fight. Bullets flew everywhere and the Police were winning. After a few minutes everyone had been caught and handcuffed. Or so they thought. Danny was congratulating another force member for his hard work when Flack noticed another person, who was not a part of their team, standing on a platform above Danny pointing what looked like a FN 57 at Danny's head. No!  
"Danny!" Don screamed as he dived at the younger officer, the sound of a bullet leaving a gun soon followed. Don fell on top of Danny protecting him and out of the line of fire. Another three officers went after the only man unaccounted for, Séamus O'Doherty.  
"Thank you Flack" Danny sighed with relief starting to lose breathe ,as Flack was still on top of him. Lindsey ran over to Danny only really caring for him, which made Don attempt to get off of the man he loved so he wouldn't interrupt. But he couldn't and that's when he began to panic. He technically rolled off of Messer and sat next to where he was lay. Don reached a hand to his back and felt a warm liquid soaking into the vest. Everyone was watching him slightly confused, but Danny was staring more than anyone else.  
"I can't feel my legs" Don stated trying to stay calm but tears streamed down his face as he collapsed back onto the hard concrete floor. Memories ran through his head of bad times. Jess's death, the time the building collapsed onto him and Mac. Painful moments in his life but he survived through it with much needed help but would he survive this?

 

Chapter 2: Falling

Don lay there on the concrete sobbing. Danny began to panic; he picked Don's head up and put it on his lap whilst putting pressure on the entry wound. 'Oh God please be okay'  
The hurt man whispered continuously the same sentence 'I can't feel my legs'. Danny had never seen the man so... Lost. He was a strong man with great composure and right now he was an utter wreck. He completely ignored Lindsey which probably made her upset but his best friend was seriously hurt, maybe even paralysed.  
Danny never noticed the ambulance approaching nor did he hear the sirens ringing through the busy streets or the people telling him to 'let the doctors help Don' all that was running through his mind was Don. His tear stained pale face losing life every minute.  
Danny decided to let the paramedics help his best friend as he didn't want to lose him. Lindsey wrapped her arms around his neck squeezing tightly trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

People of no importance to Danny ran around the moving hospital bed Don was on, all doing different things to help him. To Danny it was like they were experimenting on him, wires coming out of everywhere, a weird mask over his mouth and flashing lights in his eyes. It pained him to see Don this way. But as they wheeled him into ICU someone made the pang in Danny's stomach crunch more.

Samantha Flack ran over to the ICU doors in her black high heels and tight fitted dress , suggesting she was going somewhere important(Ironically she ended up being somewhere important but not the thing she originally got dressed up for) , and slapped Danny hard, marking his already red face from angry and sadness.  
"This is your fault!" She wailed as Danny pulled her into a hug, Samantha now punching his chest lightly as she sobbed, distraught.  
"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry" He explained as the tears began to fall again from his blue eyes, steaming up his glasses. In the background Lindsey sat next to Mac and Jo with concern on her face but anger also clear and building in her eyes.

Over 3 hours later the doctors re merged from the ICU, throwing his bloody gloves into a bin as he did.  
Samantha rushed over to the middle aged surgeon with pleading eyes.  
"He is stable" The doctor announced "But the bullet was very close maybe even hit his spine, we were able to get the bullet out however we cannot be sure if of the damage until he wakes up from his medically induced coma." Samantha broke down; she collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears. Danny knelt next to her embracing her, whispering to her to be strong. ' Please Donnie be okay'

That night Danny never left the hospital which caused an argument between him and Lindsey that ended in her storming off and screaming at him to 'not come back tonight as he cares more about Don that his pregnant fiancée' which confused Danny a lot as that was what the argument was about. He also didn't understand why she was being a 'bitch', what he called her in the argument, when his best friend has a chance of not walking again. She moaned about how Flack is under good care and they will ring if anything changes. But Danny wouldn't stand it. He insisted that he 'wouldn't leave Samantha alone' which was when she stormed out. 'Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones'Even when the doctors said it would be best for him to go home , he didn't he fell asleep on 4 of the chairs in the waiting area much to the nurses displeasure.

"Mr Messer?" A young female voice questioned, her voice getting higher at the end. Danny shot up, then realising the position he slept in was very uncomfortable. He replied with a pained hum.  
"You are able to visit Mr Flack if you want to" the young trainee nurse whispered unsure of herself. He nodded in approval and as a sign of gratitude. As he walked toward the isolated room Don was in his heart beat increased. He slowly opened the heavy brown door, quietly walking in. The sight of Don with the wires in him and being attached to so many machines made Danny want to rip his heart out.  
"I would do anything to take your place Donnie" He whimpered as he took hold of Don's hand clasping it as he sat down in the gray chair next to the bed. He sat there for many hours even fell asleep again with his head resting on the bed, never letting go of Don's hand. He only awoke because Samantha chuckled at him. This pleased Danny that he was able to make her smile. He rubbed his eyes then but his glasses back on smiling at the youngest Flack member.  
"I bought you a coffee and a sandwich. I didn't know what you'd like so I got you chicken, nearly everyone likes chicken". Samantha said her New York accent heavy as she pretended to be happy when she obviously wasn't because she was rambling.  
"Thank you, sweetie" Danny smiled as he hugged her. He wondered if she had ever been hugged this much by a stranger who knew her brother.

"He'll wake up when he is ready now". Were the first words Don really comprehended in what felt like a decade. He really didn't know what day or year it was. He had heard a few conversations in the last few days or weeks. A few phrases embedded into his mind. 'do anything to take your place' and 'when he is ready' were the main ones. He wanted desperately to wake up, he felt he was ready yet he wasn't getting up. Why? The doctor said when he was ready he would wake up. He was ready; he needed to see Danny again. To tell him he would never want him to go through this. To hug his sister again and to make sure she never falls down into the alcoholic abyss ever again.

Chapter 3:I'm not dead

Danny sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.  
'Should I go back to work? I just feel so guilty that this happened 'cause of me, but why did it happen? Sure the guy was tryna kill me, that bit was obvious, but why did Don sacrifice himself for me?'  
"Danny, I think Don would of liked for you to go back to work and you know fix things with Lindsey, I will tell you if anything changes." Samantha ordered in securely.  
"But..."Danny protested with no avail.  
"No Danny you need to carry on with your life, he knows you care, I know you care, but you being here is not going to change anything. You've been here four days straight either go home or go to work. Even I'm going home for a little while... So please" Samantha interrupted a bit irritated because of hardly any sleep .She grasped his hands trying to make a point.  
"Okay... Sam" The tired CSI sighed as he gathered up his mess and put it in his black messenger bag. He squeezed Don's relaxed hand and hugged the youngest Flack before he left the hospital for the first time in days.

Inside the CSI lab they atmosphere was heavy and dull like it had been since the incident. Mac hardly came out his office and Jo mostly dwelled in there with him. Both of them were desperate to know of Don's condition. Lindsey worked moodily in her lab, with everyone avoiding being shouted at. And Sheldon was constantly in the morgue with Sid. There was only one room that had a little bit of a smile to it and that was Adam's. It wasn't that he wasn't upset, some moments he felt he could collapse to the floor and break down; it was because he was good at pretending. Adam was trying to cope and not really succeeding but he felt that someone had to be optimistic. So, he constantly listened to upbeat music on his IPod.

Danny entered the lab. Well more like dragged himself into the lab. The first room he went to was Mac's office to apologise for not being in.  
"Hey Mac I'm sorry for not being in ...it's just" Danny said before he even got fully into the room, not noticing Jo in the room. Mac shook his head at Danny's apology.  
" You do not need to apologise but I do think you need to go home and sleep" Mac empathised.  
Danny sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands.  
"I can't" He mumbled as a reply. "I've got to keep my mind on something that isn't...Don" Jo patted his shoulder in comfort. Mac just frowned, he understood what Danny was dealing with and he didn't want to push him or it could end badly.

"Mac I'm superman, I just got a piece of evidence that will fly the case wide open" Adam sang as he walked in waving the paper results around. But he dropped it when he noticed Danny. Adams arms then wrapped around Danny's muscular body.  
"Hey Buddy I missed you too" Danny chuckled hugging the young lab tech back. 'I'm starting to hate hugging people'

Next on Danny's list was to apologise to Lindsey. He could see this not ending well.  
" Hey Monroe, you look beautiful today" He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lindsey smiled but pushed him gently off of her.  
" A hug and a compliment won't fix its Messer" She announced with her arms crossed. "I'm joking" She giggled. Danny smirked falsely. 'What's she hiding? She doesn't normally get over this so easily especially when she is pregnant'They embraced each other, but Danny felt very insecure about their relationship. Throughout the day his insecurity grew. Lindsey announced to him at lunch time that a friend from Montana is staying over...a guy friend, named Leroy, has been staying over his house with his fiancée. This was obviously some sort of payback. Danny just nodded and hummed to pretend he was listening but he was just wondering what had happened?

#################

"Help me" Don screamed as he fell out of the bed, some of the wires tearing out as he did. The white room was nearly empty , he didn't see or hear anyone. The once purple flowers next to his bed were brown, drooping. Decaying petals scattered on the floor and on the side table. 'How long was I out?'  
"Nurse I need help" Don whimpered as he tried to stand up, falling back down as soon as he did. He grunted in frustration, trying again. This time he got up, his legs shaking, arms nearly unable to hold him. The detective used the wall to help him walk about. As he got out of his hospital room he noticed no one was here. The place looked like a bomb went off. Wires hanging from the ceiling, paper everywhere and nothing in its place.  
"Where is everyone? Did they all decide to take a break at the same time?" Flack choked a chuckle trying to calm him. He decided the only thing he could do was look for help...and clothes. There is nothing modest about walking round in a hospital gown and boxer shorts. As he walked through the dark hospital bar a few flickering lights he noticed a door that look like it led outside. When he reached the door he looked down and noticed drops of blood leading outside. He hesitantly opened the door and was met by an extremely bright light. 'God the suns bright' But when he eyes adjusted to the light he wished he could get the image that was now burnt in his head out. Hundreds of dead bodies scattered the car park of the hospital and the surrounding area. 'Be strong. Be strong'  
Everywhere Don walked the was a dead body. Still he kept going towards the lab praying everyone was okay. When he got there it was silent just like everywhere else but he felt a presence. He searched the lab trying not to stand on any of the broken glass because he still had not got clothes or shoes.  
"Don? Is that you?" A very familiar male voice asked with a tearful tone. Don spun around.  
" Danny!" He bellowed as they embraced each other.  
"I thought you were dead" Danny cried.  
" So did I" Don chuckled as tears fell down his face. They both started a journey to Don's apartment to get him clothes. Danny was explaining what had happened and how a disease had spread that made people go mad and kill each other. He also explained that he thought he was the only one left out of their team. Don was shocked; it was a lot to handle. But what happened next made everything worse. There was a loud bang and then Danny was falling to the ground, blood cover his white wifebeater as he fell lifelessly.  
'No' And then Danny was dead and Don was alone. Again. Suddenly the bright light that blinded Don like the first time reappeared and he couldn't readjust his eyes this time.

All Danny was looking at was the heart monitor and he was questioning why it was fluctuating so much. Then there was a loud gasp coming from the bed.  
"Don?"Danny questioning quietly as the body in front of him opened its eyes and stared at him for a moment before he tried to pull the tube out of his throat.  
"Don, Don. Leave that don't pull at that. Nurse!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Don's hands to stop him from hurting himself. 'It was a dream. A horrible dream'

Chapter 4: Time Bomb

The nurse had taken the huge tube out of Don's throat and Samantha had arrived at the hospital from work.  
"How long was I out?"Don mumbled nearly incoherently, his throat incredibly sore.  
"Nearly five days" Danny replied with a smile.  
"Sam, have you had an alcohol since?" Don pestered as soon as she got through the door, not yet talking to Danny. Danny got up to ring Mac so everyone in the lab knew the details. But Don grabbed his wrist pulling him to sit on the bed.  
"Nice to see ya too, Donnie! No I haven't" Samantha scoffed as she threw a magazine at his head, erupting a laugh from him which soon changed to choking. Danny patted his back with the hand that Don wasn't still holding.  
"I'm gonna go and tell everyone you're up, give you two some privacy" Danny announced embarrassed but Don still didn't let go. Danny coughed then Flack frowned and finally let go.

"That's great news we will all come visit soon" Mac happily replied to Danny's news. Danny sighed as he hung up. 'So he is awake but he hasn't tried moving his legs yet, I wonder what's gonna happen'  
After returning to tell Don that he was going to go home and cook him some nice food(probably pasta or something) instead of the 'horrible stale food from the cafeteria'(Don's words when his sister brought him food to try) Danny travelled to his house. The journey seemed slow but it took the same amount of time as usual.

As he reached for the golden door handle of his and Lindsey's apartment, technically just his 'cause he paid for it, he heard a giggle. Not a friendly I'm-with-my -girlfriends giggle more like a flirty I-wanna-have-some-fun-with-you type giggle. 'Leroy' Danny swung the door open and was greeted by Lindsey lay on top of Leroy on their sofa. Lindsey was making out with her 'guest'. The male CSI scoffed at his fiancée and threw his ring on the floor. Lindsey's surprised eyes darted to where Danny stood.  
"You've got three days to pack up your stuff and leave...don't bother explaining it...I don't need your excuses" Danny spat with his fists clenched.  
"It's your fault! Leroy makes me feel good. You don't talk to me anymore. Plus I've known him longer "Lindsey screamed as she stomped her foot down in anger.  
"Ha that's precious! My best friend got shot because of me so sorry for ignoring you and not putting your needs first. So go and marry Leroy" Danny snickered with a vicious tone before he stormed out of his own apartment and back to his black motorcycle. It was dangerous for him to ride through the tears but he did. Only remembering when he saw a pizzeria on the way to the hospital why he went home in the first place.

"I got you a plain cheese pizza" The upset CSI mumbled as he passed the box to Flacks sister.  
"Why are your eyes red?" Samantha asked with her head tilted in confusion. Danny shook her off and started reading the magazine she bought for Don. The young brunette got up and left the room explaining that she was going to talk to a doctor.  
When she left Messer placed his head into his hands. Tears formed in his blue eyes again. He removed his glasses putting them on the side table.  
"Danno" Flack whispered concerned. The smaller man looked up at his best  
friend. "What's happened? Talk to me" Flack demanded calmly as he held Danny's hand again. Danny just stared at Flacks hand for a moment before he told him about his 'cheating girlfriend'.  
Don frowned before he decided he wanted to hug Messer. Don tried to move him legs, he kept trying really hard until he stopped with a frustrated growl. Danny stopped crying at that moment and stared into Don's blue eyes. Don gripped the blanket and Danny's hand really hard before he tried to move again. This time when he couldn't move it resulted in Don screaming. Really loud. Many nurses rushed in to find out what the commotion was about. Samantha also ran in her high heels, the doctor following behind her.  
"Don its okay, its okay" Danny hushed hugging Don to try and comfort him, but he was still grunting a moaning in anger. Danny's stomach was doing flips. He felt so much guilt it was unbelievable how much. The doctor then starting talking to Don about his condition and how with therapy he has the chance of being able to walk again, Don swore at the doctor which was very unlike him and the doctor understood his anger.  
"Donald Flack Junior, you do NOT talk to the man who saved your life like that." Samantha yelled as if she was his mother. Her older brother ignored her for a few moments until he sighed.  
"I'm so sorry to all of you" Don explained with full regret. The people in the room flooded out even Samantha who went to get a coffee for herself and Danny.  
"Danno" Don spoke to get Danny's attention. Danny looked at Don with concern and guilt.  
"I never want for you to be here instead of me, okay? So please don't feel guilty, I beg of you."Flack begged. Danny nodded; lying then got up to help Samantha with the coffee before getting some air.  
Samantha budged Don over so she was able to lie next to him. She stroked his tearstained face before kissing his forehead.  
"When are you going tell him?" She whispered with a sigh, hugging her older brother as she did so. Don choked on his water.  
"Tell who what?" Don chuckled in denial. His younger sister scowled at him hitting him in the shoulder slightly. Don smiled with his eyebrows raised like he was still asking 'what?'  
"Don't play dumb, stupid, I know you! This is worse than the way you acted with Jess. It's obvious you are in love with Mr Detective Daniel Messer" Sam giggled playfully teasing her brother. 'Crap she knows'   
"Don it's cute, you saved his life...you're a hero, so when will you tell him?"She squealed as she squeezed his hand.  
"Never. He is straight, little sis." Don mumbled. His sister pulled a disgusted face, however when she looked towards the window they were both shocked to see Danny stood still in the doorway with his mouth agape. 'Fuck he heard'  
"Danny, stop ...i...never... please don't leave" Don sobbed as Danny ran over, he was so unstable with everything that had happened, he felt not like himself, crying every ten seconds. Why? He was normally so strong. Don forced himself to roll out of the bed, causing many machines to go off and making himself bleed. Don pulled himself up with his upper strength trying to use his legs but only to fall back on the floor again causing a very loud bang as he pulled the IV down with him. The nurses rushed in trying to calm him down so they can get him back on the bed but he wouldn't have it. He was being so stubborn, not wanting to lose his best friend that he was dragging himself on the floor towards the door .Danny only stood in the waiting room near Don's room. 'Can I really leave the man who saved my life who has been my best friend for years and has always been there just because he loves me?' Only when he heard Don calling his name amidst the nurses pleading for him to stop and many machines going off did he rush back.

Chapter 5:If we love each other we can change the world (Or Both of us)

And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you'd be spared your pain.  
Don was now outside his apartment with his younger sister. It was strange to be outside after 2 weeks of being in hospital. What was weirder was not being able to stand up or walk. Don felt so much guilt that his sister had to push him around in a wheelchair.

So he had to take the elevator to his apartment because of the wheelchair and it made him feel obsolete. He couldn't do his daily routine no more and worse yet he couldn't even do his job anymore. All this was sacrificed to save the one he loved because he couldn't do it the first time. Poor Jess. But yet it didn't matter when Danny only talked to him because he saved his life. Ever since Danny found out Flack's feelings he stuck around to help as he felt obliged to. He was hardly around now; he was either at work or somewhere else only coming to visit for an hour or so. It killed Don in side. Every time he saw Danny he felt sick, was it really that bad that he liked him as more than a friend? He's done more for Danny that Lindsey ever would of. Hell, Don would never cheat on Danny but no one else mattered. There was no one else. Just Danny.

(Later that day...)

Don lay on his grey two seated couch watching TV whilst doing paperwork so he could still do a desk job. Earlier when he went to the precinct it was terrible. Every one looked at him with...pity. They looked at his sister with a look that said 'I'm sorry that you're stuck with this burden at such a young age'. Every look felt like the bullet entering and exiting each time. For the first time in ever working there he didn't feel welcome. Generally he felt like crap. He was injured on the job, saving a friend but yet he wasn't respected he was pitied. A tear fell on to the paperwork soaking through both sides. The detective stared at it for a while before a knock on the door interrupted his train of though. 'Who could that be? Sam's gone to work (after I convinced I would be fine if she left the wheelchair with its brakes on by the sofa) and even it was her she has a key. And everyone at the crime lab would be working'  
He pulled the wheelchair closer to him and attempted for the first time by himself to get into it. However he failed. He didn't quite position himself correctly and ending up falling onto the floor with a loud crash. The visitor outside knocked louder and more frantically as a result of the accident.  
"Yeah, yeah one minute some of us aren't as capable as others anymore" Don growled as he pulled himself back onto the sofa with a grunt.  
"Don it's me, are you alright?" Danny pleaded as he tried to open the locked door. "What idiot locks the door when they can't get to it that fast?"  
Don scowled at the question.  
"One that can't defend himself anymore!" He snapped now not going to answer the door and just lying back down on the couch. "Fuck off Messer"  
'Great back to last names, it's my fault though'  
"Don if you don't answer the door I am going to get your key from your landlord" Danny shouted with the door with a frustrated sigh. But Don didn't move. The young CSI rolled his eyes and went to collect the key. When he returned he unlocked the door to find Don on the floor again.  
"What's wrong?" Danny asked in a panic, running over to him as he did so. Don nose was scrunched up in pain. He pointed to his right thigh where there was blood seeping through his black jeans. Danny helped his saviour back onto the sofa and went to get a few bandages.  
"It must of happened when I fell, must of caught it on the side table" Don winced. Danny returned with the bandages and stood there awkwardly with a blush on his face. 'Oh lord I have to remove his trousers, darn side table' Danny grabbed for Don's button on his jeans but Don slapped his hand away.  
"Don please don't be like this, I'm sorry alright" Danny exclaimed as he knelt down in front of the black haired detective his hands resting on Don's knees. Don then undid his trousers button and zip unable to really do anything else. Danny pulled down Don's jeans gently, leaving them bunched up at his ankles. The young blonde haired man ran an antiseptic wipe over Don's cut. Don watched him intently; glad to be near him again however awkward it may be. Dan tightly wrapped the white bandage around the newly cleaned cut. Afterwards Don grasped Danny's hand tightly.  
" Can you feel the pain, Don?" Danny questioned puzzled. Don nodded. 'That's a good sign'  
"Slightly" He replied. Danny looked at his hand grasped in Don's. 'Why does it scare me that he cares this much?'   
"Why did you come here Danno?" Don asked with his eyes closed.  
"Surely it's good I did?" Danny laughed.  
"I wouldn't bleed out from a deepish cut on my thigh" Don replied with a grunt. Danny sighed as he pulled up Don trousers. He then sat next to Don whilst they watched a movie.  
When Danny opened his eyes after what felt like forever, he was greeted by the sight of Don asleep on him. Don's head was on his shoulder and one of his arms draped over Danny's chest. All Danny could hear was his breathing. The background noise of the movie and the characters chanting "In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti" meant nothing to him. What happened next confused Danny. He didn't know what came over him; he just leant in a kiss Don's forehead. Sure, it was his lips so it wasn't too intimate but he wanted to kiss his lips that was the problem.

Chapter 6: No more running

Don awoke in familiar surroundings however it was not the same place he fell asleep but yet he was still hugging Danny, his arms wrapped around his waist. He sat up, awaking Danny. Danny rubbed his eyes , scrambling around to get his glasses off the side table.  
"Why are you lay here with me?"Don questioned with a yawn. Danny yawned too as he stood up the thin cream sheet that he didn't share with Don dropping to the ground as he did so, revealing that he was only wearing a tank top and dark blue boxers .  
Don blushed when Danny stretched his shirt rising a little with his arms, showing the dirty blonde trail of hair on his abdomen. Don's mind only imagining what was underneath his best friends clothing.  
"Don, I am not sleeping on your uncomfortable and tiny couch" Danny scoffed un intelligently "Besides I was wondering if I could stay here for a bit...I feel bad kicking a pregnant lady on the street so I've been staying in a hotel and...Well I'm losing money here" Don smirked at the blonde detectives rambling.  
"You can stay... If you help me up" Don snickered motioning towards his wheelchair.  
Danny positioned his hands under Don's armpits before he changed his mind and placed his arms around Don's waist then lifted him into the chair. Danny explained how he was going to make coffee and some unhealthy breakfast for the both of them before he headed to work. 'Why do I keep thinking like we are a couple? Maybe it's 'cause he slept in my bed and is making me breakfast'

However before Danny even began his plan for the morning it was interrupted by two things. One; Don's sister had arrived ,slightly confused at why Danny was here when she had reason to believe her brother and the guest had fallen out. And two; Don had stated, quite determinedly, that he was going to have a shower.  
"Donald you don't have the right facilities to have a shower here! Your shower is smaller than my coat closet" Samantha argued, her arms flailing as she exaggeratedly tried to prove her point. Don stared at her in disbelief.  
"So, what? You expect me not to shower ever or get a new place with money I can't earn because I can't work or get a new bathroom installed in my tiny apartment?" Don nearly screamed at his sister, he NEEDED his independence back.  
"I never said that..."Sam whined before she was interrupted.  
"Whatever Sam" Don sighed before he rolled himself into the bathroom closing the door behind him.  
"Sam he doesn't hate you he is just annoyed" Danny comforted her whilst she made herself a cappuccino.  
"I'll help him" Danny admitted blushing slightly. Samantha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and surprise, her mouth slightly open. 'It's my fault'  
Danny knocked on the door before he opened it, announcing his arrival. Don was sat in his wheelchair near the walk in shower, still in all the clothes (which was a black t-shirt, boxers and socks) that he entered the bathroom in. Danny removed Don's black shirt gently pulling it over his head and arms.  
Don's head was slightly tilted in confusion with a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. Danny knelt down next to his best friend.  
"Don, I'm gonna help ya shower" Danny explained quietly as he removed Don's dark green socks.  
"And how are you gonna do that?" Don snorted his New Yorken accent heavy with embarrassment.  
Danny smiled before he left the bathroom for a few minutes and returned with one of the plastic seated stools from Don's kitchen. A 'What the fuck' look was plastered on Don's face. Danny placed the red stool in the shower. Danny looked into Don's blue eyes asking for consent to remove his last piece of clothing. What was Don meant to do, say no? And then sit there dirty. No he needed this ...no matter how embarrassing. First Danny picked Don up and placed him securely onto the stool before he removed Don's underwear. Both of them blushing furiously.  
"Now what?" Don asked with his head low. Danny coughed.  
"Ur well either I stay and help you or um I leave ...I'd prefer not to leave you alone though" Danny murmured as he messed with his glasses.  
"Stay" Don whispered whilst he covered his package. Danny nodded, before he started to remove all his clothing but his boxers.  
He climbed into the shower with Don and closed the door. As the shower ran over both their bodies, Danny was mesmerised. His eyes traced Don's muscles on his stomach and arms. The spray of heated water fell against Don's skin. The liquid played across the muscles in his shoulders, relaxing him quickly. The young detective started washing Don's black hair. He massaged in the coconut shampoo whilst Don washed his arms and chest with a lime coloured shower gel. 'How long has Don been so...Mr tall, dark and handsome?'

When Messer finished washing Don's hair he moved on to scrubbing his well muscled back. Don just sat there embarrassed, twirling his fingers. When Danny noticed this he stopped his current job and knelt in front of Don ,which made Don turn bright red like a tomato because of  
Danny's eyes being in line with his crotch(which he was hiding), and massaged the shower gel into his legs , making sure he stretched them as well so the muscles won't deplete too much. As Danny's soft hands got nearer to Don's smooth upper thighs, the detectives breathe hitched.  
Danny's eyes quickly met with Don's, blue staring back into blue, sky meeting sea. Slowly Danny moved cautiously towards  
Don when their lips met for a few delicious. Danny's hands rested on Don's knees whilst Don's bigger hands messed with the cross necklace around the others neck. Seconds later Don pulled back with a vicious hiss nearly falling off of the stool however Danny caught him. Neither was sure if they were dizzy from the kiss they just shared or the steam that was filling up the room like a sauna.  
"Why'd you make that noise?" Danny spat slightly angrily. Don gazed at the gorgeous man in front of him before he shocked him into silence.  
"Danny, I'm not going to get attached to someone that doesn't want me and is using me to get back at their cheating fiancée. I love you and have for years but I'm not going to be a part of this façade. I'm not a condom you can use then throw away...I'm your best friend, either you admit truthfully that you love me or this never ever happens again" Don warned with tears filling up in his crystal blue eyes.

Chapter 7:What doesn't kill makes you stronger

"I can't answer that...n...not yet, I need to think" Danny mumbled unable to look Don in the eye. If he did he would break in two, Don's heartbreak was devastating, and if he could walk out on Danny he would have.

The silence was deafening and awkward, the steamy air in the bathroom was suffocating, neither of them could breathe. Don liked that Danny was helping him but he didn't want to be anywhere near his love ...not when he knew Danny didn't love him the same. After he helped Don get dry and dressed, Danny left Don with his sister. Danny announced that he was going to work and that he 'might' see him later. Discarding any thought of eating, the breakfast that was made. Don was hurting, his chest felt tight he even flinched when his sister approached him, his sister could tell he was hurting only an idiot couldn't but Don could tell with her if she was in pain and it's because they grew up together so closely.  
"Shall we go out?" Sam asked cheerfully as she passed her brother his mobile phone that was charging a few moments ago.

In the end they left the apartment, slowly taking the tiny silver elevator down the stairs. Inside Don was having a mental battle he desperately wanted to not be patronised by anyone. And because of this Don decided he would pop into work. Much to his sister's arguments. Sam left Don at work, scowling at him whilst she walked out heading to the shopping centre so she can buy some new clothes because he was stubborn, he would not leave with her and she was desperate for new clothes to wear to work.  
"I'll come get you for Physio in a few hours" she announced before she left.

It was a struggle to move around in the packed police station. Many bodies crammed into a building that was similar to a shoebox. Don tried not to run over any ones toes as he moved towards his desk, successful in that attempt however less successful at stopping the eyes from staring. Don's desk was uncomfortably tidy which was very unusual for the tall man. Sure he is an organised person, as a detective he's got to be, however since Jess' death he has been less organised and tidy but its a organised mess. Never completely tidy ...just lived in or like it is used. Once again many eyes were on the paralysed detective which made him squirm but he tried not to show it. 'I wonder what they all think of me?' No one could disrespect Don, he gave up everything to keep the one thing he wanted most, his best friend. But he still has a chance of losing him and he is not sure what he will do if he does. He has had enough of losing those he loves when there so close to his grasp. They all respected him but it was unusual and hard to adjust to the horrific sight of Don in the metal contraption. Unsure of what to do or say not wanting to offend the man. But Don was...is strong everyone knows that. And that is why everyone has faith that he will walk again. When they all heard the news that there was a chance of him walking again, they all finally let out a breath they never knew they were holding.

Don was looking at cases on his computer when he felt someone over his shoulder, their breath ghosting over his skin causing him to gasp at the contact. He turned quickly and was greeted by the familiar face of the guy he was angry at. His eyebrows furrowed in anger and his head swiftly turned back to the illuminated screen.  
"Don don't give the cold shoulder that would make physio extremely awkward" Danny whispered in his ear.  
Don's face was worth a million bucks (A/N pounds for me but you know) the shock and disbelief was struck on his face. Danny grinned his goofy smile. His smile like that of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. Don just blinked in horror. 'I hate you Samantha'

Don was lay on the squishy bed that was in physio whilst Danny moved and stretched Don's leg.  
"How did you get Sam to let you do this?" Don asked in a gruff voice. Danny smiled again.  
"I told her a secret when I saw her leave the station" Danny whispered as his hands rested on Don's thigh. Don stared at Danny's hand questioning whether or not he felt it. Danny then pushed quite hard on Don's leg so that his knee touched his chest. Don felt a sensation in his leg. He felt pain and a little bit of something else. The younger man then felt himself get pushed off of the man below him. Danny was just on the floor laughing.  
"Did that hurt Donnie?" Danny asked with a snort as he stood up, wiping himself off afterwards. Don stared at him embarrassed and slightly angry even wondering what Danny found so funny.  
"Fuck you Messer" He mumbled. Danny laughed again and helped Don sit up. He helped Don over to the bars that help him learn to walk again. Don held onto the bars , thanking the gods that he still had upper strength . His arms wobbled a little as he wouldn't put weight on his legs for the fear of falling over.  
"Donnie, if you walk over to me ...I'll tell you the secret I told your sister" Danny cheered affectionately as he stood at the opposite end of the dual bars. Don wasn't desperate for the secret but he was curious. However he was desperate to walk again. Not being able to walk (and other things) isn't as attractive as his last scars that he got in that explosion. Even though he didn't enjoy the scars they were better than not being able to walk. Don lifted his legs slowly placing them on the floor in a repeated pattern. Each time putting a little more pressure on his feet. He got half way before it was the first time he nearly fell. He grasped tightly on to the metal , Danny jumped forward going to catch him until Don caught himself and lifted himself back up straight.

Beginning his strained movements again. . He moved each leg slowly eventually reaching the end and nearly fell into Danny's but he stopped himself

"So what's the secret Danny boy?" Don asked a little out of breath which annoyed him as he hardly walked anywhere but he knew he was recovering so he had to...must get use to it. He slumped on the metal bars waiting for an answer. Danny let him wait a few moments before he placed his mouth nearly on Don's ear. His lips brushed against Don's soft flesh as he began to talk. His warm breath that ran over Don's ear gave Don goose bumps, a shiver up his spine, a bright blush that reached his ears and even made blood flow downwards. Surprisingly.  
" I love you" He whispered with a large smile on his face again. Danny's smile could light up a room and Don didn't understand why anyone would want to wipe that smile of his face. Yes when Danny was cocky, the detective loved to mock him to bring him off his high horse but that was his way of showing affection. The younger blonde was at a relief that finally he could admit he loved the man who saved him from many things. Death, depression and a life with someone who would never love him as much as he loved him.

Chapter 8 : Fix You(Dreaming of a life)

The young blonde sat on the sofa plucking his guitar and singing.

'I just want to pluck a friendly song

drop out the race

loose my place

smile and tag along

and if i go again, I'm not walking in alone

find my pace behind a pair of pretty hands'

(Ceesau- Wrote the longest word  
today)

Don was now beginning to walk ,no longer forever in the wheel chair, however he  
had to use a walking stick ,at least, and rest often. If he went shopping or  
for a long walk they had to take the wheelchair just in case because as much of  
a miracle it was, he still felt a shooting pain in his legs and back. At the  
moment he was in the kitchen cutting up some fruits like kiwi and strawberries for a fruit salad with  
cream. He had grown accustomed to Danny being at his house and cooking for two, living with him  
since Lindsay cheated on him. In the end after a few heated fights Danny gave  
his apartment to Lindsay for nothing all he did was collect his stuff and move  
them to Don's, he felt guilt for kicking a pregnant woman out of the house. So  
Danny did his share of work in the house even though he had to work often, a  
thing Don missed but was slowly weaning back into , Danny often cooked food and  
cleaned up around the house. But he was also a root cause for the mess. Leaving  
ruffled clothes in a pile on the floor and food packets on tables with crumbs  
gathered near them.

Don shuffled over to his flatmate with the fruit salad and nearly fell on top of him spilling some of the cream on Danny's shirt and his guitar  
causing Danny to place the guitar down and hug Don pulling him on his lap. Don placed a simple kiss on  
his lips.

Arousal. Need. Sudden desire springing to life all from a simple, little  
flutter of a kiss. When Don's lips touched his, he went into shock and a total,  
unexpected meltdown. Danny's fingers tickled Don's hip before messing with his  
waistband. Don straddled Danny's hips before he attacked his mouth. Tongues  
fighting for dominance and teeth nipping and pulling. Don bit Danny's bottom  
lip so hard he made it bleed which erupted a pained gasp to escape from his  
mouth. As the warm red blood trickled down Danny's pink lip and onto his chin  
Don licked his lips before sticking his tongue out and followed the bloods journey  
back to the source where he took Danny's bottom lip in between his lips and  
started to suck on it, lapping up the copper tasting substance. The smaller man below him  
gasped loud enough they were sure apartments in a 50 mile radius heard. Danny discarded both his shirt and Don's as quickly as he could, even though his buttons were difficult to mess with,  
so they could carry on with there heated kissing. When Don stuck his tongue in  
Danny's mouth, Danny began to suck on the warm organ that had intruded in his  
mouth , all the while Don's hands gripped at Danny's short blonde locks. This was the first time they had done anything remotely sexual and they  
were reviling in it. Don pushed Danny down, as he grabbed some of the cream covered fruit, on the two seated sofa so that he  
was above him and had the advantage over him before he began to grind against  
him whilst sucking and nibbling on his vulnerable neck. Danny didn't know Don liked to bite so much. The taller man placed the fruit on Danny's stomach before he began to eat it off of him seductively and lick up the cream like a cat. The salads were not originally made for this. Don's legs were dangling off the  
tiny sofa compared to his 6 foot 2 self whereas Danny only just fit on without it being uncomfortable.  
Danny nibbled on Don's ear whilst he gasped for air, his hot breath ghosting over it making Don bite his lip with pleasure. They were both very  
aroused at this moment and both were struggling to take it slow. What they did not  
expect Don's sister to walk into the apartment with them half naked on the sofa intertwined,  
sweating, with hard bulges in there pants.  
"Oh good lord!" She wailed embarrassed as she tried to cover her eyes, her New York accent stronger than ever. "Don't ya have a bed room you can do it in? I'm never gonna look at cream the same way" She begged. The sight before her would be attractive if it wasn't her brother. The way there trouser buttons were undone showing partially there underwear and the way the sweat made there skin glisten like the sun but...no its her brother so ew. Danny chuckled as he tried to put his glasses correctly on his face. Don on the other hand just slumped on Danny distraught that his younger sister walk in on them doing that, he'd lost all dignity when he couldn't walk or bathe himself alone but just when he regained some...she ruined it by not knocking!  
"Ya know it's your fault not ours that your unable to knock, little sis" Don mumbled into Danny's stomach.  
"Mentally burned into my head , just so ya know you have more company coming there just slow" she announced with a chuckle whilst remembering that she would not let anyone in the elevator with her, sticking her tongue out as she shut the metal doors. Don shot up fast , cursing as he did so because it caused a sharp pain in his legs. With a harsh intake of breathe he staggered over to his room to get changed into less sweat and musk covered clothes, throwing Danny some clothes as he did so.  
"Why are there so maany stairs?" Adam whined as he collapsed through the door and Mac stepped over him raising an eyebrow at Danny's shirtlessness. At which Danny pulled the tight blue shirt Don had through at him over his head. Samantha jumped on the sofa and sat next to her brother's best friend leaning in him.  
"You might want this, Puppy" she laughed as she passed a pillow toward him her eyes pointed towards the bulge in his jeans. Danny turned bright red as he leant the pillow on his lap. Another guest had to step over the young bearded lab tech.  
" A woman does like to step over a man" Jo sniggered as she lightly stepped on Adam with her heels causing the younger man to yelp and stand up. Don appeared from the bedroom in black jeans and a white T-shirt. Don smiled his winning smile at everyone. There were no a lot more people in the small apartment. Samantha, Mac and Jo sat on the two seated sofa, Jo on the arm next to Mac. Adam stood leant against the wall with Sheldon near by him. Don leant on the counter island whilst Danny came over to him and placed a kiss on his lips in front of everyone. He smiled there lips still touching.  
"Things turned out perfectly" Danny whispered cheerfully. "Thank you for saving my life, I love you"


End file.
